gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mike Chang
Michael Robert Chang Jr., più comunemente noto con il diminutivo di Mike, è un personaggio principale della serie televisiva Glee, interpretato dall'attore Harry Shum Jr.. Mike è un ragazzo che si è recentemente diplomato, nel 2012, dalla William McKinley High School, istituto in cui si era ritrovato ad essere un membro della squadra di football dei Titans, del Glee-Club delle Nuove Direzioni e infine una colonna portante per la squadra dei Genialoidi. Mike scelse di unirsi al Glee-Club dopo che quest'ultimo, agli albori della sua carriera, li aveva aiutati a vincere il loro primo match di football. Insieme a Matt e Noah, Mike si unì alle Nuove Direzioni, capitanate dal professor Schuester, nell'episodio La scoperta di un talento. Conosciuto anche come "L'altro asiatico", in riferimento al fatto che nel Glee-Club c'è un'altra persona asiatica, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike viene giudicato da tutti come il miglior ballerino delle Nuove Direzioni, ora sostituito da Jake Puckerman. Alle porte dell'anno scolastico 2010/2011, Mike dichiara ufficialmente di avere una relazione con Tina iniziata durante l'estate al campo asiatico. Tuttavia, la loro storia si è conclusa dopo un anno, poiché la distanza fra i due rendeva difficile mantenere i rapporti. Mike è stato un personaggio ricorrente - dunque secondario - nella Prima Stagione, assumendo un ruolo più importante nella Seconda e passando a personaggio principale soltanto nella Terza Stagione. Per quanto riguarda la stagione in corso, Mike ha avuto piccoli ruoli ma viene ancora considerato un personaggio principale. Attualmente studia alla Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance a Chicago, ma spesso ha fatto ritorno a Lima, Ohio, per aiutare il Glee-Club con il musical Grease o per presentarsi al matrimonio di Will. Biografia Prima Stagione La scoperta di un talento Nella prima stagione, quasi nulla si sapeva di Mike Chang a tutti. Anche se egli è un membro della squadra dei Titans della scuola, Mike non appare fino a questo episodio, in cui Kurt Hummel si unisce alla Titans. Kurt, che per anni è stato un obiettivo di bullismo da parte della squadra, li sconvolge quando rivela se stesso di essere un luogo eccellente per la danza. L'allenatore decide di utilizzare i metodi di allenamento insoliti di Kurt per il resto della squadra, e ha Kurt insegnare loro i passi di danza per Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It). Con grande sorpresa di tutti, la danza-training funziona spettacolarmente permettendo loro non solo di diventare più fluido nei movimenti, ma anche permettendo loro di scioccare la scuola rivale eseguendo il numero sul campo, contribuendo così a vincere la partita. E 'la prima vittoria della squadra di calcio della stagione. Dopo la partita di calcio, Mike scopre che si diverte a ballare e l'esecuzione, e decide di unirsi al glee club. Un grande ritorno Mike incontra April Rhodes quando April sostituisce Rachel nel Glee-Club, volendo ritornare a splendere come ai tempi del liceo. April fa la civetta con Mike, così come Matt e Puck, attratta com'è dai giocatori muscolosi e carini. Mike in questo episodio canta insieme ad April Last Name e infine, dopo il ritorno di Rachel, canta insieme alle Nuove Direzioni la canzone Somebody to Love. Vitamina D In questa puntata scopriamo che Mike è un ottimo ballerino che ha imparato a ballare studiando da solo. Quando il professor Schuester decide di indire una competizione fra ragazzi e ragazze, Mike si unisce alla boy-band cantando in sottofondo e facendo qualche mossa durante la performance di It's My Life/Confessions Part II. Mike è inoltre stupito dalla straordinaria esibizione delle ragazze, con Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Guerra aperta Quando Sue diventa la co-direttrice delle Nuove Direzioni, prende un gruppetto di "minoranze" per separare il Glee-Club e sperare di farlo crollare su se stesso. Così prende il "giappo-cinese" Mike, Tina e altri. Mike sembra divertirsi molto di più grazie alle scelte musicali della Sylvester, che li fa esibire alle prove con Ride wit Me. Successivamente, insieme a Matt e Kurt, balla in Hate on Me mentre al termine della puntata canta in sottofondo a Quinn durante la performance di Keep Holding On. L'unione imperfetta Mike, Puck, Matt Rutherford, e Finn Hudson sono costretti a scegliere tra il football e il Glee da il Coach Ken Tanaka. Con grande sorpresa del Glee Club, Matt, Mike e Puck decidono di rientrare nel Glee. Coach Tanaka riconsidera la separazione e permette ai ragazzi di ritornare grazie a Finn che convince Ken che non dovrebbero essere costretti a scegliere tra il Glee Club e il football. Musica su 2 ruote Mike usa la sedia a rotelle insieme al resto del Glee Club per capire come ci si sente ad essere al posto di Artie. Mike vota nella sfida tra Kurt e Rachel per l'assolo di Defying Gravity, non si sa chi ha votato perchè non mostrano nessun voto. Infine, si esibisce in Proud Mary in una sedia a rotelle con le Nuove Direzioni. Canzoni d'amore Alla pesca del proprio partner di duetto Tina Cohen-Chang pesca Mike chiamandolo senza entusiasmo "altro asiatico", soprannome utilizzato da Sue Sylvester in Guerra aperta. Mike sembra preso alla sprovvista dal'utilizzo di quel soprannome. Alla fine dell'episodio, si esibisce in Lean on Me con il resto del glee per Quinn e Finn. Capellografia Mike guarda l'esibizione di Bootylicious dell' Accademia Jane Addams. Riceve, insieme alle Nuove Direzioni, lezioni di "Capellografia" da Brittany. Durante la prova da baby sitter di Puck e Quinn per la sorella di Terri, Kendra, Puck dice a Quinn che stava messaggiando con Mike perché aveva problemi con la parrucca quando in realtà stava sexaggiando con Santana. Si esibisce in Hair/Crazy in Love e si unisce all'esibizione del Haverbrook Scuola per sordi con la canzone Imagine. Alla fine della puntata canta True Colors. La televendita Mike esegue una serie di acrobazie durante Jump su un materasso quando il Glee Club viene assunto per fare uno spot sui materassi per Terra del Materasso. Le provinciali Le Nuove Direzioni sono alle provinciali, ma scoprono che Sue ha dato agli avversari la loro scaletta. Mike compra popcorn prima dello spettacolo. Con Finn prendendo il comando del Glee Club in assenza di Will. Brittany, Santana, Matt e Mike devono improvvisare un ballo, in quanto sono considerati i quattro migliori ballerini del gruppo. Si esibisce nel coro di You Can't Always Get What You Want e in My Life Would Suck Without You alla fine della puntata quando consegnano il trofeo a Will. Hell-O Mike partecipa alle prove del glee club e balla con Rachel in Gives You Hell e canta nel coro in Hello, Goodbye. Come Madonna Mike guarda la performance di Express Yourself con il resto dei ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni, e come tutti gli altri, (escluso Kurt e Will) lo trova noioso. Insieme a Mercedes, Kurt, Santana e Brittany è presente nel video con Sue di Vogue. Insieme al resto dei ragazzi canta What It Feels Like For a Girl. Alla fine della puntata si esibisce con le Nuove Direzioni in Like a Prayer. Casa Cattiva reputazione Senza voce Continua a sognare Teatralità Anima e rabbia Le regionali Seconda Stagione Terza Stagione La F Asiatica In questo episodio Mike ha un ruolo importante, poichè prende A- del compito di chimica.Il padre va a eclameare dal preside dicendo che è colpa del Glee Club,di Tina e del ballo. Egli dice al padre che prenderà corsi di Chimica privati,ma quando sta per andare al Lima Bean si trova davanti l'aula di ballo e quindi entra e inizai a sfoderare la sua passione,ricordando le visioni del padre che gli dice di smettere e di Tina che gli dice di continuare.In seguito fa il provino per West Side Story assieme ai Titans.In seguito incontra la madre in Aula ballo e gli dice che lui si stava preparando per gli allenmenti di football,ma la madre dice che con lei non deve mentire poichè anche a lei piace ballare,ma i suoi genitori non volevano,quindi lui le insegna a ballare. Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Mike è brevemente accennato in questo episodio, Jacob Ben Israel chiede a Tina della loro rottura. Lei afferma che sono ancora buoni amici, dopo la rottura. Tina ha dichiarato di essersi fatto un tatuaggio con il suo nome 'Mike Chang Forever' (Mike Chang Per Sempre) ma in seguito lo cambiò in 'Make Change Forever' (Fai un cambiamento per sempre). Il ruolo adatto Il ruolo adatto Glease Personalità Relazioni :Articolo Principale: Relazione Tina-Mike Mike e Tina si conoscono sa quando Mike è entrato nel glee club in La strada per il successo, ma non hanno mai interagito. Nell'estate tra la Prima Stagione e Seconda Stagione hanno dichiarato ufficialmente la loro relazione nell'episodio Audizioni, avendo avuto qualche appuntamento al campo estivo asiatico. La loro storia è finita all'inizio dell'anno scolastico 2012/2013, con Tina che non riusciva più a credere nei rapporti a distanza, considerando che il fidanzato si era appena diplomato e lei doveva passare ancora un'anno al Mckinley. Canzoni Assoli Cool.png|Cool (La F asiatica)|link=Cool Duetti Seconda Stagione Tumblr_lhyfv3m9ji1qgkj12o1_500.jpg|Sing! (Sfida a coppie)|link=Sing! Terza Stagione Scream02.jpg|Scream (Michael)|link=Scream Love.jpg|L-O-V-E (Cuore)|link=L-O-V-E Assoli in numeri di gruppo In sottofondo Coreografie Assolo Prima Stagione *Dream a Little Dream (Continua a sognare) (Con Tina) Seconda Stagione *Getting to Know You (Audizioni) (Con Tina) *Billionaire (Audizioni) *Sing! (Sfida a coppie) (Con Tina) *Make 'Em Laugh (La supplente) (Con Will) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Stupide canzoni d'amore) (Con Artie) *Bubble Toes (La notte dei negletti) *I've Gotta Be Me (Born This Way) (Con Finn) Terza Stagione *Cool (La F asiatica) (Con Titans ) *Hot for Teacher (La guerra dei Glee Club) (Con Blaine) *Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash (Sì/No) (Con Will) *A Little Less Conversation (L'insegnante di spagnolo) (Con Brittany) *L-O-V-E (Cuore) (Con Tina) Primo ballerino Prima Stagione *It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Vitamina D) *Hate on Me'' (Guerra aperta) (Con Matt e Kurt Hummel'' Seconda Stagione *Toxic (Britney/Brittany) (Con Brittany) *Valerie (Nuove Direzioni) (Con Brittany) Terza Stagione *You Can't Stop the Beat (Il pianoforte viola) (Con Tina e Brittany) *Sexy and I Know It (L'insegnante di spagnolo) (Con Brittany e David) Quarta Stagione *I Wish (Wonder-ful) (Con Jake) Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Mike Curiosità *I suoi partner di ballo in gruppo i numeri sono di solito Tina, Rachel e Brittany; *Egli è considerato il miglior ballerino nelle Nuove Direzioni; *Spesso va a cena con la sua mamma e Tina; *E 'uno dei migliori allievi di William McKinley High School; *Ha cantato poche volte nel corso del programma; *E' la persona con più canzoni di sottofondo. Galleria di foto Mike1.jpg Mike2.jpg Mike4.gif Mike5.gif Mike6.gif Mike12.png Mike11.gif Mike10.gif Mike9.gif Mike8.gif 187499520-26145429.jpg Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Membri McKinley Titans Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Eterosessuale